Victor's Fortress
Victor's Fortress '''or Fort Victor or '''Forest of Victor is the seventh dungeon of Silver Land, which appears to be a floating temple. Victor, the Silver Land traitor, makes his appearance here. This also embarks Dio's first appearance. After learning about the fortress from King Fang, the area marks their end of the search. The group storms through the fortress. Upon reaching the top of the Temple, Jin is shocked to see Victor, his old master, and the ex-leader of the Silver Knights. It turns out that Victor was the initial cause of all this corruption in Silver Land, and the one who took the lives of the Silver Knights, claiming that they were weak and only the powerful, dark forces can protect Silver Land. Jin then vows to avenge all his fallen comrades. As Victor nears death, he reveals that he has resurrection ability (which appears as a transformation). After defeating Victor a second time, he revives himself once more. Seemingly an impossible battle, Jin requests that the Chase believe in his power. The Fighter charges his chi and engages his Burning Rage, while executing Burning Fist of 10,000 Hells. As the massive orb touches Victor, he falls once more. Upon being weakened by the heavy attack, he asks that the Lord of Darkness to give him more strength, but one of the God's voices tells Victor that he has outlived his purpose, and therefore, should die, and he does so afterwards. The Chase believes that the voice was from Kaze'aze, but it was from a more stronger, darker, essence. Jin yells at the Dark Voice, claiming he will fight to the death for his fallen brothers. Meanwhile, in another dimension, Dio senses a change approaching and attempts to break out of his seal. Normal (Level 36-38) Hard (Level 37-39) Champion (Level 39-41) Monsters *Black Knight Shield Bearer *Black Knight Spearman *Dark Acolyte *Black Tempest (Mini Boss) *Victor (Boss) Dialogue Beginning Hey Jin, is this the place you've been talking about? Yes, and if my feelings are correct... Shh! Armed soldiers! And they're giving off some really dark energy. King Fang said it'd be like this. Then this must be the end of our search. The answer's got to be here. Let's go Boss (Form 1) What? Victor?! Victor: I was certain all the Silver Knights perished on that day, but I see you managed to survive, Jin. Wh-What? All the Silver Knights mysteriously vanished one day. They couldn't have possibly...? Victor: Yes. Silver Knights are weak. It's ridiculous how weak they are. You can't protect Silver Land like that. The weak will only get in the way. Wh-What are you saying? We all swore to protect Silver Land together! What happened to the oath you swore? Victor: I've never forsaken my oath to protect Silver Land. I am simply using the weak to strengthen myself. They are useless on their own anyway. Isn't it an honor to be chosen? Feel it, Jin. This immense power. This dark power is just what Silver Land needs! Damn it. I can no longer address you with any amount of respect! You betrayed Silver Land and caused it to descend into chaos. In the name of the Silver Knights, I will stop you! Victor: This is why you are but a mere child. Challenge me! you shall experience pain even more excruciating than death! Arrrgh~! I will destroy you and avenge my brothers! Boss (Form 2) Victor: Raaaawr~! (Victor transforms into his alternate form, beginning the troubles to the battle) This can't be happening! He survived that! (I'm at the end of my rope.) Damn it! Post Boss Battle Victor: Raaaawr~! (Victor shouts again, healing himself completely. A scenario shows him standing in front of Jin) *Pant Pant* He survived that time again! He can't possibly be immortal, can he? *Pant Pant* Damn. I have just a little bit of Chi left. *Pant Pant* That much could take down the Black Fairy Queen! Jin, you can do it. We believe in you! Yes, Jin! We're behind you all the way! Phew~! Thanks everyone. As long as you are all here, I will not be defeated! Then let's do this one final time! Ha~aaap! (Jin engages his Burning Mode. He then charges his Burning Fist of 10,000 Hells and attacks Victor. The traitor is hit by the sphere and yells out a groan in pain and falls) Victor: Ugh...this...can't be...oh, Lord of Darkness, please give me your strength... Voice of Darkness: You could not even properly stall for time. You have outlived your usefulness. Victor: Please...please... Voice of Darkness: It's only a matter of time before a useless tool is discarded. Now die! Victor: Ahhh~~~ *Gasp Gasp* What's this aura? Is it Kaze'aze? *Gasp Gasp* What? That was Kaze'aze? *Phew Phew* No, although that certainly did feel like Kaze'aze. It felt darker than Kaze'aze. Listen up, and listen well! I don't know who you are, but I, Jin, will fight to the death for the honor of the Silver Knights! And we'll be right there alongside you! We are in this together! Alfred? Alfred: You called, Young Master? I feel a change coming. I think I can find another way through the seal of this dimension. Alfred: Are you preparing to leave? But the powers that sealed you here... Psh. Who do you take me for? It was only by a narrow margin that I was sealed in here. There's no one else who can defeat me in this dimension. Now, let us go! Alfred: Yes, Young Master. I shall prepare for our departure. Sebastian! Sebastian: Ye-ye-yes...sir...? Alfred: Let us be on our way. Sebastian: Bu-bu-but... what about all the luggage...? Alfred: Why even bother explaining... Sebastian: ......... Trivia *Victor's Fortress is one of the few dungeons to have alternate paths, whereas almost all other dungeons are a straight path to the boss. *Although this dungeon has a Platform Map, it is actually located on an optional direction. *Strangely, Dio is not marked to appear in this dungeon, but instead, marks Jin even though he had already joined the Grand Chase. *Although Dio makes his first appearance here, he does not appear physically. *The Chase say that Victor is "reviving" himself, even though he is just transforming and not dead. This could be an ironic statement as beings usually become stronger when they arise from the dead. Category:Dungeons